


[铁虫]齿间的彼得与玫瑰

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 半兽化预警MCU背景已交往前提





	[铁虫]齿间的彼得与玫瑰

　　电影院里难得能见到穿成彼得这样的人。

　　即使现在是二月份，天气还很冷。但是电影院的空调温度调得很高，坐在影厅内的人都能感到自己后背透出薄汗，人们把厚重的外套脱下来放在扶手或者靠背上。但是彼得仍然坚持穿着他的黑色高领衫，在此时此刻，轻薄羊绒带来的良好御寒和保暖效果明显让彼得不太愉快。

　　“你真的不考虑一下脱掉毛衣？”在短短半个小时里，托尼已经是第三次询问彼得了，“我保证，没人会看见的。”

　　“不要。”彼得边说着一边拉扯着高领衫的领口好让自己能透透气，他天生皮肤白，此刻在影厅屏幕里投下的光里几乎是透明的，这让他脖子上深红的吻痕和透出血色的齿痕看起来更明显了。

　　“所以干嘛非要出来看电影，你还非要穿毛衣。”男人摇了摇头，话里的无奈真实至极，好像他根本不知道彼得到底为什么要这样做——

　　“因为今天是情人节！”彼得压低了声音，还特意伏低身子靠近了托尼，这使得男孩头顶毛绒绒的耳朵直蹭得托尼侧脸一阵发痒，“还有，不要装作一副我脖子上的那些……和你没有关系一样！”

　　男人听完轻笑一声。“你这样说我会觉得很冤枉。”托尼抬起手捏住了那只贴在他脸侧的耳朵，犬类的耳朵软趴趴又乖巧的任由他用指腹摩挲着，皮毛光滑又柔软。男人顺势又摸了摸彼得的头发，压住了几撮总是翘起来的卷毛，“我咬你的时候……你里面抖个不停。这让我觉得你喜欢我那么做——”

　　“闭——闭嘴！”托尼话还没说完就被男孩用手掌捂住了嘴，男人挑了挑眉，反而就着这个姿势托住了下巴，一脸好整以暇的看着彼得。

　　不过实际上托尼的表现并没有看起来的那么安分。雪豹的体型是目前出现的兽化人种类中较大的，这使得正处于发情期中的托尼拥有了一条比一般猫科或者犬科动物更粗壮有力的尾巴，棕褐色的圆形斑纹在米白色的皮毛上清晰可见，而此时这条长度超过一米的尾巴正从座椅后面不动声色的绕过来，强有力的尾尖贴着男孩腰腹处的衣角来回拨弄着。

　　明显意有所图。

　　“嘿——我们说好的。”没有人会比彼得更了解他的男朋友在想什么了，那双棕褐色的眼睛正专注的盯着他，男孩试图抓住摇摆不定的尾巴，但是处于半兽化状态的男人敏锐非常，彼得根本连面前这只大型动物尾巴尖上的一根毛都没摸到。偏偏托尼还扬起尾巴挑衅似的在彼得眼前晃了晃，彼得只好作罢，试图和男人商量，“我们说好出来约会的时候要控制一下的……”

　　“我控制不住。”托尼非常诚实。“你坐在我旁边，我做不到。”

　　天底下除了托尼 Stark还能有几个人这么大言不惭的推翻自己先前信誓旦旦和彼得做的保证？虽然其实彼得从一开始也不大相信罢了。

　　“这里是电影院……托尼……”彼得简直要被他的男朋友打败了，但是他的男朋友先一步打败了他——

　　托尼把座椅之间的扶手推了上去，两人之间唯一的屏障被打破了，托尼在彼得来得及反应之前就强硬的把男孩抱进了怀里，按着彼得的后脑勺给了他一个深吻，齿缘尤为锋利的牙齿咬住男孩丰润的下唇，仿佛把彼得的嘴唇当成了一颗味道甜蜜的软糖，咬在齿间一再品尝。

　　彼得因为他男朋友强势的吻下意识贴紧了椅背，手腕还被托尼握住了反扣在座椅上。彼得并不是没有反抗的力气——蜘蛛侠的吨级臂力可不是开玩笑的，但是男人太过于熟悉他的身体，完全知道要如何挑起他的情欲，猫科动物带着轻微倒刺的舌尖灵活的舔过他的上颚，留下了带着恼人痒意的丝丝快感。很快的，原本还处于要不要挣扎的犹豫中的彼得被吻得只剩下用手指揪着托尼衬衫衣领发出闷哼的力气了。

　　让彼得烦躁不已的高领毛衣领口被人拉了下去，终于将他布满斑驳吻痕的脖颈露了出来。男孩其实已经热得出了汗，细白的皮肤上透着一层汗湿的水光，而处于发情期半兽化的托尼总是对最贴近脉搏的颈侧情有独钟。即使年轻的蜘蛛侠恢复速度快得惊人，但是仍然挡不住他有一个太喜欢将尖利牙齿作为不合适威胁的男朋友——正如此刻，彼得感到托尼几乎是迫不及待的咬上了他的颈侧，没有心理准备的彼得难免痛呼了一声，这让托尼从他颈间抬起了头。半兽化的男人靠近了他，以微微上翘的鼻尖蹭着他的鬓角，表现出来的亲昵就像一只正在求欢的大型猫科动物。

　　那块犹带着濡湿水痕的齿印下面是一块深莓果色的吻痕，像是有人将一粒成熟的、味道甜美的浆果捏碎了涂抹在男孩细白的颈侧上一样，这让托尼怀疑那块皮肤吻起来或者舔起来都会是甜的——不过他更喜欢用咬的。

　　男人握住彼得的手按在他从看见男孩脖子上吻痕开始就硬得发痛的地方。即使隔着几层布料，也让彼得感受到了手掌下无法忽视的热度和硬度。

　　“用手帮我。”

　　“托尼——”

　　“Um-um，先别急着拒绝，考虑一下。”男人打断了彼得，“或者你想在电影院做完全套？不过你一定会忍不住叫出来的，但是我不想让除了我以外的人听到你的声音。”

　　托尼自顾自的得出了结论，“所以用手帮我。或者……”

　　“或者？”彼得明显无意在他男朋友提供的前两个选择之中被迫实现任何一个，所以男孩迫不及待的又问了一遍，“或者什么？”

　　说到底，彼得还是被他男朋友哄骗回了家——其实托尼一开始就不想出门，他搞不明白彼得为什么放着复仇者基地里的顶级配置的影院不用，非要和几十个人共享一个影厅。

　　清晨的叫醒服务总是困难的。名副其实的大型猫科动物手脚并用地抱住了彼得，不让男孩有一点机会从床上爬起来，其实托尼还没睡醒，但领地意识极强的本能将沾满了自己气息的彼得理所当然的当成了自己的所有物。托尼咬住男孩的后颈，尚未完全清醒的男人从喉咙里发出低沉的闷哼，像一只在野外衔住猎物的真正雪豹。

　　但是托尼的男朋友即使在他的影响下同期进入了发情期，即使半兽化的男孩有了一对金毛幼犬的柔软兽耳和皮毛光滑的尾巴——但是他的男朋友依然是蜘蛛侠，彼得 Parker也依然是那个黏黏糊糊总以撒娇取胜的小朋友。彼得抬起一条腿反压住男人脚踝，在托尼怀里转了个身，向下耷拉着的兽耳在转身间擦过男人的鼻尖让托尼皱着眉睁开了眼睛。不过看到眼前是被他抱在怀里的彼得时，托尼只是又闭上了眼睛低头吻了吻男孩，转而打了个哈欠看起来像是还打算继续睡。

　　“亲爱的，该起床了。”彼得半撑起手肘去看他的男朋友，但是托尼只是眼睛也没睁的说了声好，而沉沉的呼吸声则表明了他根本没打算起床。

　　彼得伸出一只手去捏男人的脸，胡茬短短硬硬地扎得他手心发痒，比他年长几乎一倍的男人也只有在这时候会显出一些与年龄并不相当的稚气来——当然也只有这个时候，彼得才会下意识的把托尼当作小朋友来对待——因为处于发情期的托尼几乎就是一只嗜睡的大型猫科动物，少有清醒非常的时候除了战斗就是在性爱中。虽然彼得是第一次和男人度过他的发情期，但是这一个多月以来，彼得几乎已经习惯这种每天都要重复一次的叫醒服务了。

　　说真的，他宁愿去逮几个抢银行和撬车窗的混蛋，那绝对要比他叫醒他的男朋友容易得多。

　　“你再不起床我就一个人走了。”话是这么说，彼得还是伸手圈住了男人的肩膀，顺从着大型猫科动物不肯放手的动作翻个身滚进了温暖的被窝里。冬日的早晨里还有什么比男朋友和铺好蓬松棉被的温暖床榻更让人喜欢的呢？

　　“嗯……”托尼勉强睁开眼睛看了彼得一眼，“你要去哪里？”

　　那双颜色甜蜜又柔软的焦糖色眼睛被过长的睫毛半掩着，男人似乎试图与睡意抗争着，即使他直到现在一动不肯动抱住彼得不放的姿势没一点说服力。

　　“今天是情人节啊——你不会忘了吧？”彼得难以置信的抬头想瞪托尼，看着一脸坦然闭着眼睛赖床的托尼，蜘蛛侠的拳头甚至有些发痒，他非常想给面前男人的脸上狠狠来上一拳。

　　彼得朝托尼的脸伸出手，却只是拨开了落在男人眉尾上的几缕额发。

　　“我知道是情人节。”托尼翻了个身压住彼得，把男孩困在厚实胸肌与床铺之间，托尼也终于肯好好的睁开眼睛了，“所以我问你要去哪？有我在这里，你还想去什么地方过情人节？”

　　“你……”彼得被眼前那双如蜜糖漩涡似的棕褐色眼睛看得发愣，说到底他还是说不过托尼，于是男孩拿出了青少年惯用的招式，“可是这也不是你赖床的理由啊，你昨晚答应了我的。”

　　彼得看起来气鼓鼓的，发顶的犬类耳朵不高兴的往后撇了撇，就连身后的尾巴也意兴阑珊的耷拉下来。一副受了委屈的Puppy模样。

　　“可是你昨晚答应我的事也没做到。”

　　“我答应你什么？”

　　“我说，‘亲爱的，别咬那么紧’，可是你怎么做的？”

　　“放开我，我要起床了……你早餐想吃三明治吗冰箱里还剩一些蔬菜和培根，我可以给你做——”

　　彼得自顾自的一通胡乱对白被托尼的吻打断了，男孩红透的耳尖被男人粗糙的指腹按揉着，托尼在呼吸的间隙笑出了声，“害羞了？”

　　“我——我是懒得理你……”彼得呼吸不稳的去推托尼，此时此刻那双棕褐色眼睛的迷蒙睡意早已被另一种彼得再熟悉不过的东西取代了——层层叠叠的欲望如浪潮也如波涛，在托尼的眼睛里翻涌着，跟着托尼再次俯身吻住他的动作一起，欲望从男人的眼中倾泻而出，将彼得一同淹没了。

　　这也几乎是每个清晨都会发生的事情。处于发情期的半兽化时期，托尼的欲望总是很旺盛，棕发男人发顶的米色兽耳此时正抵在彼得下颚上，上面棕褐相间的圆斑晃得他眼睛发晕。而彼得作为他的伴侣，自然而然的被荷尔蒙带动同时进入了发情期，这使得他的身体几乎是自动自发的就为托尼准备好了。

　　彼得仰头大口的呼吸着，他的一条腿被托尼抬起挂在男人手臂上，从深处沁出湿意的后穴根本不需要任何润滑。男人的性器十分顺滑的就推入了他的身体，被紧热湿滑的甬道包裹着的美好快感让托尼从喉咙间发出了一声低沉的吼声。托尼的视线落在彼得的脖颈上，拜蜘蛛能力所赐，他前一晚留下的吻痕已经淡了许多。这时候在男孩细白的皮肤上只剩下浅浅的一朵粉色，像是一片颜色细细嫩嫩的粉色玫瑰落在了彼得的颈侧。

　　托尼低下头吻住了那瓣粉色的小玫瑰，只在发情期才出现的带着软刺的猫科动物舌头一遍又一遍重复扫过那块皮肤，紧接着是尖利牙齿衔住了那抹粉红，随着彼得的轻声闷哼，男人的性器也重重顶上了他的敏感点。托尼咬住了颈侧的这块皮肤，感受着彼得的身体因为他的动作而不自觉的颤抖着，被他咬住的薄薄一层皮肉下是彼得正跳动着、不止息的脉搏，这给了托尼一种他将男孩的生命起伏一起衔住了的错觉。

　　男人直起身，把彼得双腿向两边推开，看着男孩因为他而完全打开的身体，因为快感而晕红的胸口，和飞起玫瑰色红晕的脸颊。赭红色的乳粒在男人指腹下硬如石粒，托尼的指腹每用力碾压一下，彼得的身体就收紧一次，这让男人在他身体里不断进出的性器也随之胀硬了一圈。

　　“My dear……”托尼伸出手指按住了男孩的嘴唇，把彼得强压住的呻吟从已经咬出齿痕的双唇间释放出来，“告诉我，你是吗？”

　　彼得胡乱的摇头，男人亲昵的用词冲击着他的羞耻心，但是他无法掩饰自己因为这句话而感到兴奋的身体反应，不断收紧的甬道暴露了他的真实想法。

　　“Oh Baby……you are.”托尼低低喘息着，性器又一次狠狠撞上让彼得的敏感点，让男孩发出了一声短促的尖叫，而随之建立起了射精欲望也让托尼加快了在彼得身体里冲刺的速度。

　　男人性器根部忽然胀硬而起的结让彼得不适的闷哼了一声，下意识的扭动着身体想要逃开在他体内成结的男人。挣扎的动作激发了出于半兽化时期的本能，托尼低下头又一次咬住了男孩的肩颈一侧，发出了警告性的低沉吼声，彼得几乎怀疑自己是被一只真正的雪豹咬住了脖子强行要求交配和射精。这种明显禁忌的想象让彼得的眼睛发了红，出于欲望刺激而产生的生理性泪水盛了满满一个眼眶。

　　紧窄的后穴被突起的结卡住，处于兽化期的托尼不管是射精时间还是数量都要比平时多，而彼得只能呜咽着等待男人射精结束。过量的精液击打在肠壁上，让被摩擦过度的黏膜受到了又一次刺激，彼得敏感的缩了缩后穴却被托尼抬起手在屁股上打了一巴掌。托尼的齿间泛起一点淡淡的铁锈味道，等到他从男孩的体内抽出仍然半硬的性器时才看到彼得的颈侧被他咬出了一个渗出点点血迹的齿印。

　　那块皮肤被轻柔的吻住了，透出的星点血液被男人温热的唇舌抿走，托尼安抚似的轻轻吮吸着那块皮肤。混杂着男人在他颈间喷洒下的灼热鼻息让彼得忽略了疼痛，男孩甚至伸展脖颈好让托尼能更随心所欲的留下更多吻痕——这就是他之后不得不穿高领毛衣出门的原因。

　　其实这真的不能怪托尼一个人不是吗。

　　即使这样，彼得仍然不太高兴——他的电影只看了一半，他算是认清只要他男朋友在他旁边，他就别想拥有一个正常又安分的情人节过了。彼得站在托尼旁边翻了个白眼，等待托尼推开他们房间的门。

　　但是彼得一进门就被惊呆了。他看见客厅正中央摆了一个巨大无比的蜘蛛侠玩偶，上帝保佑，那张带着面罩的圆脸都因为过于放大而比例失调了。而彼得清楚记得在早上出门之前，他们的客厅里绝对没有这么一个怪模怪样的东西——

　　“这是什么？”彼得惊奇的看向托尼，“你可别告诉我这是情人节礼物？”

　　“看来你好像……很失望？”棕发男人走到蜘蛛侠玩偶面前揉了两把，抓起红蓝两色的巨大玩偶手臂朝彼得挥了挥，“我提前找人定做的，你看，它不是很可爱吗？但是……”彼得看见托尼的表情有些隐隐的崩裂，男人似乎也在拼命说服自己要接受面前这个不太可爱甚至有些吓人的超大型毛绒玩具，最后托尼放了那个超大型蜘蛛侠的手臂，转而握住了真正的蜘蛛侠——彼得的手，向他的男朋友坦然承认，“好吧，我想他们在所有我提供的数据后面都多加了一个零。我也不知道它会比例失调成这样。”

　　彼得没忍住笑了出来，“我猜他们一定要蜘蛛侠的头部多加了两个零。”

　　“早知道就让你把电影看完了。”

　　“你哄着我回来就是为了这个？”

　　“一半的一半吧。”托尼拉住彼得的手把他带到了厨房，还捂住了彼得的眼睛说要给他一个惊喜。

　　结果彼得看见了一个铺散了玫瑰花瓣和白色奶油的糟糕混合物——从形状来看还能依稀辨认出它曾经是个蛋糕。

　　“所以这是另一半吗？”彼得这回是真的笑出了声音。

　　“Friday，你为什么没有关空调？！”而棕发男人这次是真的要崩溃了，“这是个冰淇淋蛋糕啊。”

　　“Boss，刚才克林特先生来厨房吃早餐时要求我把温度调高。”

　　托尼转向了彼得，“好了，不管是哪一半你都忘记吧。”彼得听得出来男人语气里的自暴自弃，“反正你只要有我就好了。”

　　难得一见的，那条总是骄傲高扬着的米色豹尾此时也丧气的垂到了地面上。彼得心里觉得有些好笑，伸手在那滩已经融化了一半的蛋糕上挑起了一点奶油，沾起了一片细幼的玫瑰花瓣。不管是奶油与玫瑰花的对比还是此时眼前的红白两色都和彼得相衬极了，这让托尼想到了男孩脖颈上的吻痕。

　　彼得连着玫瑰花瓣一起吃掉了指尖上的奶油，“味道不错。至少我知道它尝起来很好，”男孩笑着抱住了托尼，“没什么大不了的。”彼得安慰着托尼，“反正我只要有你就好了。”

　　托尼又一次吻住了彼得。奶油与被牙齿碾碎的花瓣在两人齿间泛出一种甜蜜与植物特有的涩味，而齿间的彼得与玫瑰尝起来究竟是什么味道，这个答案只有托尼知道了。  
　　


End file.
